


How It All Began...

by MsEnglish101



Series: Someday [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Major Illness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsEnglish101/pseuds/MsEnglish101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad timing can't stop true love...or can it?  The story of the beginning of a beautiful friendship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It All Began...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, friends! I'm new to AO3 but I've been writing for ages. I love the stories I see on here about Chris Evans and Marvel and Captain America and I have to admit, I'm obsessed. So I started writing some of my own. This story is the first of a series telling the saga of a friendship that turns into a love that lasts a lifetime...made stronger when one of those lives is threatened by illness. But I'm getting ahead of myself. These stories are random snapshots of different stages in the lives of Chris Evans and Cameron Kennedy. Of course, we have to begin at the beginning, yeah? There won't be a lot of Chris in this installment but stay tuned (please?). I hope you enjoy!

How It All Began…

 

The story of my life  
Is very plain to read  
It starts the day you came  
And ends the day you leave  
  
The story of my life  
Begins and ends with you  
The names are still the same  
And the story's still the truth  
  
I was alone  
You found me waiting  
And made me your own  
I was afraid  
That somehow I never could be  
The woman that you wanted of me  
  
You're the story of my life,  
And every word is true  
Each chapter sings your name  
Each page begins with you  
  
It's the story of our times  
And never letting go  
And if I die today,  
I wanted you to know  
  
Stay with me here  
Share with me, care with me  
Stay and be near  
And when it began  
I'd lie awake every night  
Just knowing somewhere deep inside  
That our affair just might write  
  
The story of my life  
Is very plain to read  
It starts the day you came  
It ends the day you leave

 (Diamond, David, and Bacharach)

 

            Didn’t this just suck?  She held five degrees, two of them Ph.D.s, so she knew her way around writing book length theses and, to date, she had written the score for five major motion pictures, but when asked to write her autobiography, she froze.  Why did she want to write one, she asked her manager, who also happened to be her father.  Was there actually anything people _didn’t_ know about her life, given all the articles that had been written about her during her twenty-five year career and all the interviews she’d given in that same amount of time?  Besides, as far as she was concerned, her life didn’t really begin until 2005 and the day she met…him.  The love of her life, the man on whom the sun rose and set, the terrific guy who stood by her during the worse period of her life.  How could she write a book on her life without making him the star of every anecdote?  She stopped short, pen clamped between her teeth – what could she say, she was old fashioned and liked writing with pen and paper – _they met in 2005_.  Ten years ago.  Good God, had it been ten years already?  Amazing.  Unbelievable.  And pretty damn fantastic that, to this day, every time she looked at him, it still felt like the first time…

 

            They were persistent little buggers, her Thing One and Thing Two.  They took every opportunity to state their case, to beg and plead, to cajole, to supplicate, and if all that didn’t work, to threaten to make her life a living hell.  Good luck with that, boys, she’d tell them with a laugh, I don’t even live here anymore.  They’d resort to blowing up her phone, if need be, they insisted, and she took them at their word.  Yep, there was nothing more persistent than two little brothers on a mission.  Especially if that mission was getting her to take them to the premiere of the movie about one of their favorite superhero teams.

            So, to keep them from stomping on what little was left of her sanity, she called in some favors and a month after the onslaught had begun, and one week before the premiere of this eagerly awaited film, she showed up on the doorstep of her parents’ Manhattan brownstone with a FedEx envelope in her messenger bag.  Thing One, aka Jeremy, fifteen and gorgeous, answered the door.  Thing Two, aka Lucas, about to turn thirteen and equally gorgeous, was right on Jeremy’s heels.

            “Am I allowed in, Thing One?”

            Jeremy smirked at her.  “That depends,” he said in his charming Irish brogue.  “State your business.”

            “Oh, it’s like that, is it?”

            “It is.”

            “Oh, come on now, Jeremy, let her in!” Lucas said, he of the enormous hero-worship complex he had for his oldest sister.  His brogue was made all the more charming by the fact that his voice was breaking, making his transition into puberty quite obvious.  The growth fairy hadn’t been by yet so he was still a little on the short side, unlike Jeremy, who was already an inch taller than his five foot seven inch sister.

            “Heed the boy, Thing One,” their sister said in her own brogue, which became pronounced whenever she was around her family but faded when she was around anyone else.  “’Tis rude to keep me out here on the doorstep.  And I’m not above calling Mam or Da and telling them you won’t let me in the house.”  She grinned as Jeremy sighed, rolled his eyes, and stepped back to let her in.  He knew his sister was not one for making idle threats.  “I knew you’d see it my way,” she said with a smirk as she entered the house.  She stopped briefly to exchange a kiss with Jeremy (who adored his sister as much as he adored making her crazy) then braced herself for the enthusiastic hug she always got from Lucas.

            “What brings you by, Cam?” Lucas said as he hugged her so hard she grunted.

            “Oh, nothing special,” she said casually as she extricated herself from Lucas’ clutches.  She stepped back and admired the little brothers who were soon going to be classically handsome heartbreakers.  She smiled then opened her messenger bag and rummaged around for a few seconds.  She looked back up at them as she pulled the FedEx envelope out of her bag.  “Get your Sunday best ready, Thing One and Thing Two.  We’re going to a premiere!”  The next thing she knew, she was flat on her back and had two rather heavy teenage boys dogpiling her in the foyer and shouting all kinds of declarations of love, fidelity and worship in their native Irish.  She was helpless to do anything, literally, but laugh then beg them to get the hell off of her because she couldn’t breathe.  Moments later, their father, Liam, and their mother, Isabella, were on the scene, peeling the rapturously happy boys off their poor sister (who would sport the bruises from that encounter for more than two weeks).

            “What goes on here?” Liam Kennedy asked in bewildered voice.

            “Da, da!  Cameron got us tickets to the movie premiere.  She did it, she did it!” Jeremy crowed, looking very much like he wanted to dive back onto his poor, still prone sister.

            “Did she now?” Isabella said as she extended a hand to her daughter and helped her up off the floor.  “Honestly, boys, did you ever harbor a doubt that she would?”

            “It was a wee bit touch and go there, Mam,” Lucas said as he looked at his sister with adoring eyes.  “I was beginning to think we were being too much of a pain to her.”

            “You were,” Cam groaned as she stretched her back, “but as brothers go, you two are pretty phenomenal so I pulled some strings – et voila!  Besides, the premiere is on Lucas’ birthday and that kind of takes care of the ‘what gift could I possibly get for my thirteen year old brother’ question in a rather spectacular fashion.”  She grimaced when she felt the bruise on her hip.  Damn, those boys were deceptively heavy.

            “Well,” Liam said with a chuckle, “at least I heard a number of thank yous inside all that shouting.”  He regarded his eldest child with a raised eyebrow.  “Are ye telling me, my girl, that ye’re willing to brave the premiere of a superhero film with your two younger brothers, the comic book fiends?  Is this what I’m hearing?”

            “Crazy as it may sound, Da, you are hearing that correctly.  Thing One and Thing Two know to be on their very best behavior because I will not hesitate to turn the limousine around.  Or,” she said with a wicked grin, “cancel the private meet and greet I’ve arranged with the cast before the party.”  She deftly stepped behind their mother when the boys looked like they were poised to attack again.

            “A meet and greet?  You mean we are actually going to meet the cast in person?  Have time to talk to them, just us?” Jeremy asked in a trembling voice.

            “Aye,” she replied then said, softly, “Oh, Lucas, no, no tears.  This is supposed to be a happy thing!”  She came out from behind Isabella and gathered Lucas into her embrace.  “Why are you crying, Loopy Lucas?”

            “This is so much more than either of us expected, Cam.  Thank you so much.  We will be on our best ever behavior, I promise.  I’ll make sure Jeremy behaves.  Even though he’s got a few inches on me, he knows I can still take him.”

            “Ha!” Jeremy gave an indignant snort.

            “Oy, enough!” Cam said with a laugh.  “This will be a good time.  And if either of you screws up, I know just how to make you pay.  Understood?”

            “Yes, Cam,” both boys answered.

            “Why is it that we can never get them to behave as well as you do, Cameron?” Isabella asked, awed at her daughter’s ability to wrangle her sometimes unruly sons.

            Cam grinned and winked at her boys.  “I know where all the bodies are buried.”

 

            “What a cool idea, having the premiere on Liberty Island,” Cam remarked to her publicist, Sue Bradshaw.  She watched as Jeremy and Lucas walked around, practically gawking at everything and everyone.  Despite having grown up with a world famous musician for a sister, the boys weren’t really accustomed to such hoopla.  This premiere was far cooler than any of the events they attended with their egghead sister and the rest of their immediate family.

            “It is, isn’t it?  And your brothers look absolutely awestruck!” Sue said with a laugh.

            “I can’t blame them.  I have to admit, I’m a bit awestruck myself.”

            “This from the woman who has met presidents and had lunch with the Queen of England.”

            Cameron laughed.  “Totally different leagues, Sue.  Presidents and royalty don’t entertain or,” she pointed at Ioan Gruffudd, who played “Mr. Fantastic” in the film, “make a girl swoon.”

            “I’m sorry, but have you met Princes William and Harry?”

            “Okay, okay, so _maybe_ some royals can make a girl swoon,” Cam said with a giggle.

            “Ioan is pretty hot, isn’t he?” Sue sighed.

            “Indeed, but don’t let his girlfriend hear you say that.  She’s liable to rip your eyes out.  She’s very, shall we say, protective of her man.”

            “You’ve met Ioan before?”

            Cam nodded.  “Yes, while he was filming the _Hornblower_ series.  I’m a huge fan.  Those were great shows.  And he’s a pretty cool guy.  It will be nice to talk to him later at the meet and greet.”

            “Uh, Cam, I forgot to mention that there will be a couple of other families at the meet and greet.  The organizers thought it would be more efficient to just have everyone in the room at the same time, to save time, you know?”  Sue looked apologetic.

            “Oh, well, that makes sense.  I know the cast wasn’t going to be able to spend huge amounts of time with Luke and Jerry anyway.  I had a sit down with them to make sure they understood that they were only allowed a couple of questions each for each cast member.  As enamored of the comics as they are, they’d manage to keep the cast and the director for hours if I didn’t set a limit on ‘em.”

            “You sure they won’t be disappointed they have to share the cast with others?”

            Cam pointed at her brothers, who were currently having their picture taken in front of one of the movie posters.  “Sue, look at them.  Do you think they are disappointed with any aspect of this evening?”

            Sue smiled.  She’d never seen the boys look happier.  “Point taken.”  She stood up from the little table she’d been sharing with Cameron.  “I’ve got to get with the event organizers and herd the cast into that tent over there.  The meet and greet should be taking place in about twenty minutes then everyone will join the party.  I’ll see you inside.”

            “Twenty minutes.  Got it.”  Cam waved as Sue moved off into the crowd.  She sat for a couple of minutes while she finished her drink then decided to round up the Kennedy boys.  The boys were talking to an entertainment reporter Cam recognized as she walked up to them.  She wondered if the reporter knew who they were.  The boys respected Cam’s privacy and didn’t normally broadcast who they were related to.  “Hey, boys.”

            The reporter looked up at her approach and her eyes widened.  “Miss Kennedy!  How are you?  Oh, my gosh, are these your little brothers?  I should’ve seen the resemblance!  My, how they’ve grown since the last time I saw them.  Must have been four or five years ago.”

            “Behold the joys of puberty,” Cam said with a laugh as she put one arm around Jeremy’s waist and the other around Lucas’ shoulders.

            “They are real heartbreakers, Miss Kennedy.”

            “Tell me about it.  My mam’s already worried.”  Cam and the reporter laughed as both boys rolled their eyes and blushed.

            “How did you enjoy the film?  Are you into superhero movies?” the reporter asked Cam.

            “Well, I’m still kind of stuck on the Christopher Reeve version of _Superman_ and Michael Keaton’s _Batman_ , but I really liked this film.  It was fun and had quite a lot of humor.  But for a real comic book fan’s opinion, these are the two you should be asking.  I’m just the chaperone tonight.”

            The reporter laughed and turned her attention to Lucas and Jeremy.  While she chatted with the boys, Cam looked around and spotted members of the cast heading towards the tent Sue had pointed out.  She surreptitiously checked her watch and saw that there was less than ten minutes left until the meet and greet.  She decided to start moving the boys along towards the tent so they could be among the first to enter.  It was what they, Lucas especially, had been looking forward to all day.  Cam let the reporter ask a couple more questions then said, “Well, I hate to wrap this up but the boys and I have to be somewhere in the next few minutes.  Thank this nice reporter for her time, my lads.”

            “Thank you,” the boys said dutifully as the reporter laughed again and said, “It was totally my pleasure, boys.”  She looked at Cameron.  “My compliments to your parents, Miss Kennedy.  They’ve raised some pretty remarkable kids, you included.”

            Cameron smiled, genuinely touched.  “Thank you so much!  What a lovely thing to say.  I will certainly pass that on to my mam and da.”

            “Can we have a picture of the three of you?”

            “Of course.”  Cam gathered the boys close and they all smiled.  The reporter was immediately struck by how much the brothers resembled their otherworldly beautiful sister.  Heartbreakers, indeed, the lot of them.  Once the reporter and her photographer moved on, Cam looked at her brothers and said, “It’s almost showtime, my lads.  I suggest we start moving towards that tent over there.  I was just told that there will be a couple of other families at the meet and greet but I want to make sure you guys get in first.  It _is_ your birthday, Loopy Lucas.”

            The boys nodded their assent, super excited at the prospect of meeting the actors that portrayed their heroes up close.  They slowly made their way towards the tent, Cameron stopping to say a brief hello to some of the movers and shakers in attendance.  The boys didn’t mind.  They knew that Cameron had been shopping around for a film project – her first – and she needed to stay visible and schmooze nicely with the people that could make that happen for her.

            When they finally arrived at the tent, Sue popped out and came over to the Kennedys.  “The cast is already inside, sweetie,” she told Cameron.  “I asked if we could slip you guys in first since it was Lucas’ birthday and all.  They said sure so come on in.”

            Cameron turned to the boys.  “ _Cuimhneamh ar cad a dúirt mé leat, buachaillí.  Dhá cheist gach ceann.  Agus ar do iompar is fearr nó eile.  Thuiscint_?”  The boys nodded solemnly.  “Alright, then, let’s do this, lads.”  Cam let the boys enter first.  As she followed them with Sue on her heels, the publicist asked, “Cam, if you don’t mind my asking, what did you say to them?”

            Cam chuckled.  “Just reminded them about the two question rule.  When I want say something to them with much more gravitas, I say it in Irish.  Keeps ‘em in line nicely.”  Sue grinned and shook her head.  Cameron was going to make an excellent parent one day.

            Once in the tent, Cam had to stop short.  Her brothers were standing stock still, their jaws practically unhinged.  They were staring at the people they’d just seen onscreen and were suddenly nervous beyond description.  “Lads, seriously?  You’re shy now?  Jay-sus.”  She put her hands on their shoulders to start propelling them forward when a familiar face came towards them.

            “Cameron, is that you?” Ioan Gruffudd approached them with a big smile.  She could feel the boys gulping.  She rolled her eyes and stepped out from behind them.

            “Ioan, how lovely to see you again,” she said as Ioan reached out to take her in his arms.  They shared a hug and Ioan kissed her on both cheeks, European style.

            “You look amazing.  How have you been?”

            “Thank you, Ioan.  You’re looking wonderful yourself.  I’ve been well.  You?”

            “Just grand.  How did you enjoy the film?”

            “It was great.  Loads of fun.  However, I think these two lads are the ones you really should be asking – if you want a totally biased opinion, that is.”  She grinned as she indicated her still star-struck brothers.

            Ioan laughed.  “And who are these fine, strapping young men?” he asked as he stepped forward, his hand outstretched towards Jeremy.

            “This is my brother, Jeremy, and this one here is my brother, Lucas, who is celebrating his thirteenth birthday today.”  Behind Ioan’s back, she sent her brothers a glare to get them out of their stupor.  The boys immediately snapped out of it and shook hands with the handsome Welsh actor.  They hadn’t known that Cameron already knew “Mr. Fantastic.”

            “Thirteenth birthday, eh?  And this is what your sister got you as a present?  That’s pretty good!” Ioan said to Lucas.

            “It surely is, Mr. Gruffudd.  She’s the best sister in the history of sisters!” Lucas replied, his voice shaking, his eyes bright with tears.  Ah, her little Loopy Lucas was the emotional sort.

            “Well, that’s a heavy sort of crown to wear, Cameron,” Ioan said with a laugh as he turned back to Cam.

            “I’m sure I can handle it, Ioan,” she replied with a smile.  She looked at her brothers and said, “Did you not have anything to ask Mr. Gruffudd, boys?”

            “Please, call me Ioan, lads.  No need to stand on formality around here.  Why don’t you two come with me and I’ll introduce you to the others.  We’ll give your sister a chance to visit the refreshment table.”

            The boys gaped at Ioan as Cameron said, “Oh, that’s not necessary, Ioan, I don’t mind ushering them about.”

            “Think nothing of it.  It’s the least I can do for two big fans _and_ our young man’s birthday.  What do you say, lads?  Shall we?”  He grinned as both boys nodded vigorously.  He ushered the boys towards where the rest of the cast was standing and Cameron watched them for a moment before turning to Sue.  “Told you he was a great guy.”

            “Sure is.  And hot as sin.  What an accent.” Sue playfully fanned herself.

            Cameron rolled her eyes and grinned.  “Well, looks like I have the next few minutes to myself.  I could use a beer.”

            “Uh, Cam, you’re not at one of your family parties.  You just turned twenty.  You’re too young to drink.”

            “Shit.  You’re right.  Oh, well, I suppose I’ll have to make do with an iced tea or…something.”  She and Sue walked over to the refreshment table and got their drinks.  As they stood and chatted, Sue saw someone trying to get her attention.  “Hey, Cam, duty calls.  I’ve gotta go talk to that guy.  You’ll be okay here alone?”

            “Of course.  I’ll just keep an eye out for my boys.”  She saluted Sue with her glass of tea as the publicist moved off.  Cam looked around the tent then watched as the boys talked animatedly with Ioan and Michael Chiklis, who played “The Thing.”  Hah, so much for the two question per actor rule.  She smiled then noticed that the other families who were invited to the meet and greet were arriving.  She hated to do it but she needed to go get the boys so they wouldn’t monopolize Ioan’s and Michael’s time.  She started to turn to put her glass down on the table behind her when she bumped into someone standing to her left.  “Ah, God, sorry, I didn’t realize there was anyone…” she began as she looked up.  The words died on her lips as her eyes met a pair of the most exquisite blue eyes she’d ever seen.  She literally felt her heart skip a beat.

            “Hey, no problem.  It was my bad.  I was probably a little too close anyway.”  The owner of those beautiful eyes smiled.  Oh wow.  Just wow.  Cameron’s eyes quickly swept him up and down.  There wasn’t anything about this man that _wasn’t_ beautiful.  He held his hand out towards her.  “You’re Cameron Kennedy.  It’s really nice to meet you.  I’m a fan.  By the way, your brothers are adorable, the little one, especially.  Although with him turning thirteen today, I’m sure he doesn’t want to be referred to as the little one.”

            Cameron shook his hand as she finally found her voice.  “Uh, no, he’d be rather mortified actually.”

            Beautiful Eyes smiled even wider.  “I _really_ love your accent.  By the way, I’m Chris Evans.”

**Author's Note:**

> I already have six installments written but they may need a little revision to follow what I've put in this one (which I wrote last - talk about doing things ass backwards). If folks seem interested, I'll post the next one ASAP. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
